Whos Line Is It Anyway? Yugioh GX Style!
by Brown Kitsune
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Humor fic. Rated teen for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Whos Line Is It Anyway? Yugioh GX Style!**

_Announcer dude speaking. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Whos Line Is It Anyway.**

_Welcome to Whos Line Is It Anyway? Yugioh GX Style! Now here's your hostess for this show, Rose Tiger Maiden!_

"Hello! And welcome to Whos Line Is It Anyway? Yugioh GX Style!" I said, walking onto the stage, "Now, please welcome to the show: Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Axel Brodie and Jim Crocodile Cook!"

Said characters all walk onto the stage, waving, smiling, etc. and sit on the chairs that were set up.

"Hey, Rose, how come there's another two extra chairs here?" Jesse asked.

"Because the little twit forgot to introduce us!" said a man that looks like a woman, and a nerd wearing glasses.

"Oh...and Crowler and Adrian Gecko," I said not looking to impressed.

"That's DR. Chrowler to you, you little twit!" Crowler said angrily.

"Oh ya? Well, I don't care if you're the president of the United States! Unless you want me to get the 4Kids Yubel to come and take you away, I suggest that you sit down. NOW!" I yelled at him, then turned to the audience, "Now who's ready for Whos Line Is It Anyway? Yugioh GX Style?"

"YAAAA!" screamed the audience.

"Okay. Here's what the show is going to consist of, Party Quirks, and Scenes From The Reviewers! Since all of you are looking at me like I'm insane, I'll explain what those are," I said looking at the stunned Yugioh GX crew.

"That's cause she is insane," Bastion whispered to Hassleberry.

"Party Quirks is where one of you is throwing a party, and some of you are party guests. The guests are going to be acting out something, whether it's an innocent kitten or a person who wants the buzzing to stop, and the person who is the party thrower has to guess what everyone else is. Scenes From The Reviewers is where the people that review can leave suggestions for what they want to see you people doing. I will choose the best ones, and then you guys have to act them out. Any questions?" I asked.

"I've got one," Chazz said, "Why the heck are we doing this?"

"Because this is what happens when I've been watching too much Whos Line Is It Anyway? And Yugioh GX! Also, for each episode, only one of you will have to be the party thrower, then I'll switch over to Scenes From the Reviewers. However, you'll all have to go through with this, so don't be relieved. Now let's start the fun, and since Bastion over there thinks I'm insane, he can be the first party thrower," I said, grinning evilly at Bastion.

"Oh great! Why don't you just make me each an earth worm?" Bastion asked in annoyance.

"Careful, Bastion. The reviewers might just do that," I said not really all that concerned for his well being, "Now, the five party guests will be: Adrian, Jaden, Jesse, Zane and Alexis."

Said four contestants stood up and walked over to the "acting" part of the stage. They each received a piece of paper, with amusing suggestions for what they had to act out on it. They, however, didn't think it was so amusing.

"Oh, heck no!"

"I have to WHAT!"

"You've got to be joking!"

"There is No way that I'm doing that!"

"Okay, whoever came up with this had some serious mental problems!"

"Oh, quite your complaining and just do it!" I said before walking to my seat to watch the fun, "and...ACTION!"

"Well, every thing's just about ready," Bastion said while pretending to each a chip.

Ding Dong

"Hello," Bastion said opening the door to see Zane standing there.

**Zane is supposed to act like a prissy girl. **

"Like, oh my god! Where did you get your nails done? I absolutely love them!" Zane said in a really high voice while fawning over Bastion's nails.

"Um...okay. Come in," Bastion said, stepping to the side to let Zane in.

"Did you see that totally awesome fashion show last night? The clothes were to die for!" said Zane in his girly voice.

Okay, by this time everyone else was either laughing or trying to hide their giggles.

Ding Dong

"Hello," Bastion said, once more opening the door to see Jaden standing their.

**Jaden has a sugar high. **

"Hi! Wow! This is a great party!" Jaden said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Come in," said Bastion.

"Okay!" Jaden then jumped over to Zane and started to talk to him, "Hey! How are you? I'm good!"

"I am totally awesome, and you should really quite all that jumping. It's making my poor head hurt!" Zane said.

Ding Dong

"Welcome," Bastion said to Adrian.

Adrian has to act gay.

"Hello, there sexy," Adrian said.

"Leave! Now!" Bastion all but shouted at Adrain.

"You can't kick anyone out of the party!" I shouted from my chair, which caused some grumbling from Bastion.

"So, you come here often?" Adrian asked in that "sexy" voice of his. Ew.

"Duh. This is my house, idiot," Bastion said.

Ding Dong

"Hey. Come on in," Bastion said to Jesse, who walked in and over to Jaden.

**Jesse has to act like Yubel. **

"Wanna play with me, Jaden? I played with your other friends but they were no fun," Jesse said in a really high and kidy voice.

"Okay, this party just get weirder and weirder by the minute," Bastion said, "What's next? A cat doing the chicken dance?"

Ding Dong

"I fear to open this door," Bastion said, "This show has absolutely no logic!"

"Oh the open the damn door and quite your complaining!" I yelled at him, again.

"I was just kidding about the chicken thing!" Bastion yelled because Alexis stood in the door way dressed as a cat, who started to do the chicken dance.

**This one is pretty much self explained. **

"Okay. Enough is enough," Bastion said.

He walked up to Alexis and said, "You're a cat that's doing the chicken dance."

**Ding**

"What's with the bell?" Aster asked me.

"It's to let him know if he got it right or wrong," I replied.

"I see," said Aster.

Bastion walked up to Adrian, who was currently trying to hit on Jesse. "Gecko, you're a gay guy, and Jesse, you are Yubel."

**Ding Ding**

Bastion then turned to Jaden and Zane. "Jaden, you're your normal self, and Zane, you're drunk or something."

**BZZT BZZT**

"WOULD YOU QUITE WITH THE BELLS ALREADY!" Bastion yelled at me.

"Fine, fine. Good news is you're done, and you don't have to go through that anymore," I said whiling everyone took their seats.

Okay, so by the time this ended, everyone who hadn't acted were laughing like a pack of hyenas, and everyone that did looked like they wanted to hit something. Oh boy.

"Good," Bastion said looking relieved, "I think I lost some IQ points there."

"Anyways, now it's time for Scenes From The Reviewers!" I shouted while the audience applauded.

"But, how can you do that, when there aren't any reviews yet?" Syrus asked looking confused.

"Meh. I asked the audience for some suggestions, and I came up with some!" I said.

The whole Yugioh GX crew looked like they'd just seen a ghost.

"The next four people I choose are: Chazz, Aster, Syrus and Jim."

"NO!" said characters shouted.

"Oh, suck it up! You'll all have to do this also, so you may as well get it over with!"

"Fine."

"Okay, first off, I'm only doing three right now because the time is almost up," I said sadly.

"YAY!"

"But there will be more next time!"

"NO!"

"Anyways, first scene: **Bad things to say to someone on their death bed.**"

"Can I have all your belongings?" asked Syrus.

"I guess I can tell you now. I've been having an affair with your wife," Aster said.

O.O was everyone else's expression.

"Mental note," said Zane, "Never invite Aster to my death bed."

Jim went and pretended to pull back the blankets to cover the person's head and said, "Peek A Boo!"

"I was only friends with you because of your money," said Chazz.

"Ooohhhhh," went the audience.

"Next scene: **Fast food orders that sound sexy, but aren't!**"

This one made all the heads turn.

"Hey, it's not one of mine!" I said holding up my hands, "Okay, first it's gonna be Syrus, then Jim, then Aster and finally Chazz. Go!"

"Could you super size that?" Syrus asked while going red as a tomato.

"I'd like the foot long," Jim said, causing people in the audience to whistle.

"Can I get a shake with that?" Aster said.

"Could you slip me a whopper?" Chazz said not to enthusiastically.

"Okay. I don't even want to know where you guys came up with those. Final scene: **Things you don't want to hear as you finish your last bite of dinner." **

"Who'd you eat the dog food?" Syrus asked while Jim pretended to eat out of the dog dish.

"Fido!" exclaimed Aster.

Aster is "eating" and Jim comes up to him. "Dude, who'd you eat my science project?"

"Jason would like to know how you enjoyed your dinner," Chazz said.

"Okay! Well, that's our show for now, since we ran out of time. Tune in next time for another brilliant episode of Whos Line Is It Anyway? Yugioh GX Style! Now, GET OUT!"

**Okay, so this was my first shot at a humor fic and I thought this would be funny. Please read and review to tell me what you think. Also, you can offer suggestions for scenes that the characters have to do, or what they have to act out. Till next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I wasn't feeling like writing a funny chapter. Also, I wanted to finish my other story first. Okay, before I begin with the story I would like to thank the following people that reviewed: **

**Hakoro-and-Tsukiko101225**

**TeamRocketDiva**

**Cosmodium**

**SweetStar17**

**Oasis42**

**Autumn-Angel-31**

**Johan's Lover43v3r**

**Saawariya**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not doing a disclaimer after this one. I will never own Yugioh Gx or Whos Line Is It Anyways?**

* * *

**Whos Line Is It Anyways? Yugioh Gx Style!**

_Welcome to Whos Line Is It Anyway? Yugioh GX Style! Now here's your hostess for this show, Rose Tiger Maiden!_

"Hello! And welcome to Whos Line Is It Anyway? Yugioh GX Style!" I said, walking onto the stage, "Now, please welcome to the show: Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Axel Brodie, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrien Geeko, excuse me, Gecko and Dr. Crowler!"

Said characters all walk onto the stage, some happier then others because they don't have to do anything...or so they think. Everyone sat in their original seats, and wait for the fun to begin.

"Hey, guys! Well, here's another show for you all! Oh, and since the reviews I got from people were all over, you will all be doing what is asked of you, even if you've gone already," I said, happy as a clam.

"What!" yelled Chazz, Aster, Syrus and Jim.

"Hey, it's what the reviewers want!" I said holding up my hands, "Now, we won't be doing the party scene this chapter, because of all the requests and ideas that I got."

The whole Yugioh Gx gang cheered, then realized that the requests could be much worse then the party scene.

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road! First request is fromHakoro-and-Tsukiko101225, and her request is 'Ways to tell your husband or wife that you're gay.' The people I chose to do this scene is Crowler, since you're gay already, Jaden, Axel and Jesse!"

Said four guys grumbled and muttered under their breath as they rose from their seats. Crowler suddenly glared at me.

"What do you mean since I'm already gay? I have a PhD in dueling!" Crowler yelled going tomato red.

"One, you look and dress like a woman. Two, you get mad at anyone who calls you mister. Three, I don't give a rat's ass, now shut up so we can start!" I yelled at him getting annoyed then turning towards the other guys, "Okay, you heard the request! Go for it!"

At first, no one made a move since they didn't want to be the first to go. After a few minutes, Axel stepped forward.

"Well, if I was going to tell or let my wife know that I'm gay, I would probably buy her a strap-on for her birthday," Axel said in a dead serious voice.

Everyone in the building was dead silent. Even the crickets were quite. Then someone in the audience started to laugh, and that's when all hell broke loose. It took a full ten minutes for people to quite laughing. Even, the people on stage were holding their sides, or crying, from laughing so hard. After everyone quited down, Jaden stepped up.

"Well," Jaden said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Well, I'd probably compliment her on her purse, then tell her why it's so awesome."

"You mean like, that bag is so totally awesome! The fake fox fur totally makes this a one of a kind?" I asked, just to make sure I got it right.

"Ya. Pretty much," Jaden said shrugging before sitting down again.

"Nice, Jaden. Very nice. Jesse, your turn," I said.

"Um, okay. I would tell her that I only married her to get closer to her brother," Jesse said.

"Wow. That may get you a black eye, Jess," Jaden said.

"Ya. No woman would ever want to hear the words I only married you because..." Alexis said.

"And last, and very least, it's Crowler!" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Well, I'd probably dress like a girl, talk like a girl and just act like one," Crowler said putting it bluntly and not in a funny way.

"Well, you kinda do now. So that means that you're gay!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What did you just say Slifer slacker?! How dare you talk to me like that! I'm way superior to you. Mmmmhhffff!" Crowler yelled into the duck tape gag.

"Thank you, Jim. I think if I had to listen to his rant, I was going to murder him," I said before looking at the request list again, "Well, that's all the requests from her. Now, time for TeamRocketDiva's request. She suggested that a Hoedown about Satorious be done. The people I pick for that are Zane, Alexis, Syrus and Adrien! This is going to be interesting!"

The four teens stood up, and didn't complain because this isn't really that bad compared to what has been done so far.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay, Zane is first. Then Alexis, Syrus and Adrien. Hit it piano player!"

Funky hoedown tune comes on and everyone started to clap along.

"Let me tell you something that happened the other day. This guy was so ugly, everyone ran away! He was so horrific, where do I begin? When this thing was born, his mom should've pushed him back in."

Everyone was giggling.

"I pity the poor girl that gets him as her guy. I would rather date a horrid, hairy fly. Thank god I will never say that he will be mine. I would rather date the bride of Frankenstein."

Now, everyone was laughing.

"My name is Satorious, and I'm power hungry. The last person that I dated, ran away screaming "Help Me!" Yes, I'm very ugly and I know it's true. When I walk, people yell moo!"

Everyone was laughing so hard, they had to hold onto each other for support.

"Putting on this makeup is a hard task. I would rather just wear an ugly mask. I have the brain cells of a teaspoon. When ever I look at people, they tell me not to moon."

Okay, now that did it. Everyone was roaring with laughing. Some were crying. Others were rolling on the floor. Some couldn't even breath.

"That was so great!" Aster said between laughs.

No one else was able to say anything because they couldn't quite laughing.

"We will take a short break to calm ourselves," I said to the camera, "Watch these videos about foot fungus and eggs, requested by SweetStar17."

* * *

**Foot Fungus Commercial, starring Bastion and Adrien. **

"AHHH!!" Adrien yelled when he looked in the mirror.

"Hey, Gecko. If your reflection is that scary, then don't look in the mirror," Bastion said walking into the room.

"It's not that! I have a ZIT!" Adrien cried out in a way that made it seem like the end of the world.

"So? Just use Zit-Be-Gone. The newest product in zit zapping technology," Bastion said handing his a tube.

Adrien applied it, and Bastion watched in horror as Adrien's ugly face turned into a girls.

"So, how do I look?" Adrien asked, not being able to look in the mirror because he broke it the first time.

"Good. The zit is gone," Bastion said before walking out of the room, and bursting into laughter.

_Zit-Be-Gone! The newest in zit zapping technology. Warning, some side effects might occur. _

* * *

"Okay. That commercial has to be one of the weirdest commercials that I've ever seen. Though I like the part about Adrien being gay," I said to Alexis, then noticed the On Air sign was on, "Oh, hey everyone. Well, hoped you liked that commercial. Now it's time for more Whose Line Is It Anyway? Yugioh Gx Style!"

"YAAAYYY!" cheered the audience.

"Now, Jaden and Jesse are going to sing a duet to someone in the audience," I said but was interrupted by Jaden and Jesse.

"We're going to WHAT!" both boys yelled in unison.

"Singing to someone in the audience," I said slowly.

They thought about it for a moment, then grinned and said together, yet again, "Okay. As long as it isn't a mussy love song."

"I swear you two were separated at birth. Now, the person I choose is my friend Chester!" I said pointing to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was sitting in the third row, "Chet, get your but up here!"

"No way!"

"You said you wanted to be in the show, now you are! So quite whining and get up here or else!" I said getting a little annoyed.

"Fine," he said, getting up and stomping up onto the stage to sit beside me.

"Now, Jaden and Jesse. The song that you two will be singing to Chet here is, Lips of An Angel by Hinder," I said before running and hiding.

"NO WAY!" all three boys yelled.

"Just do it! The sooner you get it on, the sooner it will be over with," I yelled from my hiding spot.

"Fine!" Jesse and Jaden said. That's when the music started to play. **Jaden singing. **Jesse singing. **Both singing**.

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now. **

**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?**

**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud. **

**Well, my guy's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish he was you. **

**I guess we never really moved on.**

**It's really good to hear you voice say me name,**

**It sounds so sweet. **

**Coming from the lips of an angel.**

**Hearing those words, it makes me weak,**

**And I never want to say goodbye.**

**But hell guy you make it hard to be faithful, **

**With the lips of an angel.**

It's funny that you're calling me tonight, 

And yes I've dreamt of you too.

Does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?

No, I don't think he has a clue. 

**Well, my guy's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish he was you. **

**I guess we never really moved on.**

**Well, my guy's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish he was you. **

**I guess we never really moved on.**

**It's really good to hear you voice say me name,**

**It sounds so sweet. **

**Coming from the lips of an angel.**

**Hearing those words, it makes me weak,**

**And I never want to say goodbye.**

**But hell guy you make it hard to be faithful, **

**With the lips of an angel.**

Instrumental Break

**Well, my guy's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish he was you. **

**I guess we never really moved on.**

**It's really good to hear you voice say me name,**

**It sounds so sweet. **

**Coming from the lips of an angel.**

**Hearing those words, it makes me weak,**

**And I never want to say goodbye.**

**But hell guy you make it hard to be faithful, **

**With the lips of an angel.**

**And I never want to say goodbye.**

**But hell guy you make it hard to be faithful, **

**With the lips of an angel.**

**And I never want to say goodbye.**

**But hell guy you make it hard to be faithful, **

**With the lips of an angel.**

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

As the song came to an end, everyone was silent, then all the fan girls that like the spiritshipping started to cheer and applauded.

"Oi, Chris, are you going to come out now?" Chet yelled.

"Only when you put that damn flame thrower away!" I yelled at him, and when I saw him put it away, I came out and took my seat again, "Well, that was interesting."

"Hey, wait a minute," Jaden said, "Wasn't the word supposed to be girl?"

"Ummm...I made a few changes for all the spiritshipping fans watching," I said, "Anyways, on with the show. Next request is made by Saawariya, and she wants to see some people come up with the worst break up lines. Zane, Jim, Axel and Bastion will do worst break up line. Okay, first up is Zane!"

Zane just rolled his eyes and said, "I just can't love someone who would love someone like me."

"Whoa. I think that's more sad then anything else," I said surprised at the fact that he said that. Zane just shrugged and sat back down. "Jim, you're turn."

"My croc, Shirley, is concerned about the fact that I haven't been spending that much time with her," Jim said and Shirley growled a little.

"Hey, I like that one," Chet said, "Maybe I'll use it sometime."

"Chet, don't be a prick," I said slapping him upside the head, "Axel, you're turn."

"Now that I'm finally sober, I don't think this relationship is going to work," said Axel with about as much emotion as a flea.

"Jeez. That's really harsh," I said, "Bastion. You're the last one."

"I decided to test you, and let's the just say that my dog scored higher," Bastion said.

"Okay, wow. I pity the poor girls that have any of you guys as a boyfriend," I said then looked at my watch, "Oh my god! The time's up already? Oh well, tune in next time for another exciting episode of Whos Line Is It Anyways? Yugioh Gx Style!"

"NO!" everyone else yelled.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because," Adrien said, "we hope it will get some poor ratings, that it will be canceled."

"You're going to regret saying that," I said pulling out a whistle, and blew into it.

"Yes?" the dubbed version of Yubel asked.

"No!" Adrien yelled running away.

"Go hunt down Adrien for me and hurt him," I said then left with everyone else while Yubel went to go look for Adrien.


End file.
